Warmth
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Passionate heat between to lovers in masks becomes embraced during a snowy night in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**Warmth**

**Passionate heat between to lovers in masks becomes embraced during a snowy night in Gotham. **

* * *

The fresh evening snow crunched under his feet, long black cape dragged over the ice covered pavement as Batman became mixed with the elusive shadows of the alleyway. The gentle snowflakes caressed over the sleek graphite of his cowl as he stepped over broken shards of glass, he paused, leaning his heavy, frozen and rigid body against the wall, draping his cloak over his shoulders as it covered his entire slender body to his boots. He hung his head down and waited as the brisk wind buffeted at the ends of this cape.

He parted his thinned, chapped lips and let out a crystallized breath as snowflakes chilled over his exposed chin. His intense hazel eyes grew somber as he raised his head up to the rooftop as if he was searching for someone. He leaned his head further back against the wall and looked at the snowfall increasing against the warm glow of street light. His exposed flesh was becoming frozen. Jaw was getting numb. He remained motionless, waiting for the bat signal to illuminate over the cloudy sky. He waited for her.

Clutched in his gloved hand concealed underneath his cloak was a single red rose. A symbol of his love to her.

He rubbed his chapped lips together trying to build moisture, and then he heard a sound that made his heart flutter in his chest. The clicking of heels on ice. He turned his head in the direction of the back of the alley and stared at a glimpse of a dark curvy silhouette walking with casual rhythm to her dangerously curved hips, and long sleek black suited legs.

Batman approached her silently, preferring to stay in the shadows rather than go forward for the main attack, he gently crept behind Selina , the love of his life and gently snaked his arms around her trim waist. Her eyes gleamed darker under her mask and lips curved into a shadowy smirk, as she purred and her red lips grazed over his jaw, "I just you caught me, Dark Knight."

"That I did, Miss Kyle," He growled deeply over her ear, the snow gently falling over the masked couple, he moved his hand upward and presented her with the rose he got from a nearby florist shop.

"For me," she said with a low, seductive voice, playfully fluttered her lashes under her domino mask as her fingers curled over the green stem."You shouldn't have."

He felt the edges of his mouth upturn into a snug grin. "I thought it was right for the occasion," His chilled lips moved down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses on her skin as her fingertips lightly brushed over the skin of his exposed jaw.

"Do you want to get out of the cold?" she purred, dropping her hand over his bat insignia. She shot a glance at the stairwell of the rundown apartment building, looking at the plastic sheets covering the windows blow as the frosty wind blew throughout the alleyway. "Go someplace warm?"

Batman lifted his head and looked at the apartment before replying. "You asked." his voice whispered with a hint of a rasp to her ear. He unlatched his grapple hook from his belt and fired the wire to rung of the balcony, his arms held her securely against his armored torso as they both ascended into the shadows.

* * *

A few moments later, after entering the boarded up apartment, Batman placed his cape on the creaking floor, spreading it out like a blanket as his arm gently lowered her over the warm fabric. Her gloved fingers rubbed over the wrinkles and her eyes gleamed in the faint light streaming from the frosted windows. He towered over her, looking down at her angelic, alluring beauty as her dark auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her large dark coffee brown eyes met his gaze, followed by a grace of a beautiful red smile crossed over her full lips.

She lifted up her arm off the cloak and slowly unzipped her suit and revealed her large alabaster breasts surrounded by the black layers of her cat suit. She gave him a look as if to say, "come and get some" He inched closer to her, his gripping boot touching her leg, and he gracefully settled his body weight on her lithe form as she parted her legs. Batman's gloved hand lovingly threaded through her silky auburn locks of hair as the cold graphite of his mask rested on her forehead.

The point of his nose pressed hard against her nose, leaving a faint mark as he ghosted a warm breath over her chilled lips and looked deeply and intently into her dark eyes. The heat of bodies started to melt their frozen bones. He buried his face into her shoulder, nose brushing the hair away as he inhaled her intoxicating scent before his soft , luscious lips devoured her neck, leaving a trail of moist fire on her slightly freckled skin.

Selina nudged her face against the cowl, her long fingers were sliding over the armored plates of his shoulders as he instinctively started rocking her gently with his hips. His gloved hands roamed to her sides, sculpting down her curves as she arched herself slightly off the cloak and rubbed her sharp edged heel over his boot. Batman broke his lips away from her neck as his nose grazed over her jaw. He met her soft gaze as her hand brushed over his exposed chin and thumb slowly rubbed over his bottom lip. They kept on staring at into the others eyes as they were stricken from the words and their hazel and coffee gazed confessed the truth of loving each other as their lips formed blissful smiles.

Finally she asked, "Do you want to do it?"

"Here?" he growled, deep and husky. He watched her lips bleed with desire.

"We're alone. The building is condemned. It's cold outside." she replied with a low whisper. "What other reason do you need?" She arched her eyebrow as her eyes grew darker. Her arms slipped around his slender waist and unclasped his belt. She pulled if off him and placed it beside her hip. He smirked, and felt her fingers massage over his side as all the blood of his body traveled south.

"Is this what you want, Selina?" he asked with the normal baritone of Bruce Wayne.

"Yes." she answered, looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"Okay," he said with a loving, tender smile. "Take off the mask." Selina's fingers wrapped over his neck and slowly moved to the sides of the cowl. She gently it slowly as the shadow of the mask brushed over his handsome and sweaty features and then she eased it off his head. Now unmasked his drenched dark strands of hair fell messily into his smudged eyes and she brushed back the loose wisps with her hands as he continued to stare down at her. "There you are, Mr. Wayne." she purred, placing the cowl aside.

Their faces and noses touched forming a perfect diamond. She threaded lightly through the damp waves of his hair while he pressed moist and savory kisses along her jaw until his warm mouth touched the corner of hers and passionately, fully kissed her into a feverish interlock as his upper lips pushed her lips opened and his bottom lip pulled hers down as the tip of his tongue met hers into a glorious waltz.

She moaned pleasurable mews down this throat as she inhaled his scent deeply and felt him plunge further into her mouth, tasting, relishing and loving her.

They broke their lips apart slowly, cheeks flushed into tinges of rose as she looked at the hunger burning inside his hazel chasms. She pressed her breasts against his chest plate as her hands gripped his shoulders. Their bodies became consumed by the gushes of desire, hunger and adrenaline surging inside their veins as he descended fully upon her and then crushed a bruising kiss on her lips as he felt a throbbing jolt in his groin. He kissed her with fierceness raging in his mouth, sucking out the air from her lungs and let his hands loose into her mass of hair, messing and kneading his fingers through the layers of her soft chocolate and auburn locks.

Bruce aligned her body with him before his barred teeth pulled the zipper down with a deep, impatient growl escaping from his throat. She pushed up against him, helping him pull the skin fitting material apart, and then he pulled down to her hips before tearing away his lips to her throat to kiss his way down her exposed dusky rose nipples.

"Everything I look at you I fall more in love with you, Selina Kyle." he whispered lifting his head up as his watery lips grazed over the shell of her ear.

"I'm ready," she replied looking up at the ceiling with a loving haze filmed over her eyes.

"So am I," he replied, reeling himself up and shredding off his Kevlar leggings as they descended down his thighs and then he allowed her to pull his boxers down with a quick tug and he became fully exposed.

She was next, unzipping the rest of her suit fully down and off her pale skin with a swift motion. She pushed herself up with her palms against his shoulders as her nipples pressed hard against his bat symbol, now only left with an undergarment of lace panties, and she curled the corners of her lips into a sexy grin as she thrust forward and brushed her damp panties over his pulsing length as her knees bent and legs fully parted.

She looked down at his suit , taking off all the little pieces of it and said with an impressive smirk. "I still can't believe you mange to wear this thing every night. I'm having a hell of time of getting it off of you."

"It's easier than you think," he replied, his voice was edging a growl as he tried to speak in his natural tone but instead all the pierced from his lips with a gravelly whisper he knew she loved. "I'll show you."

Then he enclosed his arms around her, holding her close and her back down on the cloak once more, taking a moment to pull off his scalloped bladed gauntlets and using his teeth to remove his gripping gloves as he tossed to the floor and caressed his bare fingers over her smooth thighs. He slowly pulled off her lacy undergarment and lowered it down to her knees with an impressive stare as he looked at her moist flesh walls.

"You're beautiful," His lips grazed over her thighs, as he inhaled the creamy scent pouring out of her and he let his jagged teeth scrape over her skin making her shudder with an icy chill of response to his touch. Then he aligned his body with hers once more as their forehead pressed together, and he parted his legs and rocked her as she opened fully for and began with one smooth thrust, jerking her inner core. Their hands held together as he slid inside her folds and she squeezed.

His pulsing throb ventured deeper until he reached the spot and he released. She let out a satisfied purring against his jaw as his lips suckled over her cheeks, digging himself harder into her as he didn't raise his head and until she stopped moving under his lips. His tongue moved down her throat, placing warm kisses everywhere he went, and he felt pools of sweat forming on his limbs. He was utterly comfortable and miserable in the rest of his suit. It was suffocating, not to mention horribly torturing and constricting for his heaving chest.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly, and then pulled away as she felt his sweat hair drip from his temples and on to her chin. He was also quaking against her. He arched his back up slightly as her hands splayed on his armored chest piece. "Do you want me to take it off?" And he nodded, taking her hands and allowing her to grab the latches and the Kevlar pieces that held the suit together and could also take apart.

She slowly eased it off his glistening skin as he lifted his arms and felt the heaviness of the protective arm peel off his throbbing muscles. When it was done, and she pulled the last bit of under armor from his body, she flattened herself against him, her breasts digging into the indents of his graven pectorals and she rocked herself teasingly against him as his fingers gently caressed over her beautiful rosy, aching cups as he listened to her heaving breath.

He leaned into her and held her into his arms as she kissed him deeply. As they kissed, he guided his length fully into her impassioned-moistened depths, and slowly and carefully eased himself as her resisting flesh spit and he slid slowly and gently until his warm sheath as completely inside her once more. A warm, empowering gush inside her made her eyes flutter and close as she tensed her muscles around him, her arms around his neck tightening as she released a labored sigh into his chest and gently scraped her teeth over his nipple.

A throaty groan escaped from his mouth as he felt Selina's body writhe and heave underneath him, and he continued his pace as she jerked against his body and pushed him to go faster. She nibbled over his ear lope and whispered a hot breath making him tremble with deep penetration.

Bruce tilted his head back, closing his eyes as she kissed his throat as he thrust faster, harder and allowed a another painful release to seep out of him. They twisted and contorted as their bodies became filled with liquid fire and limbs were scorched with passionate desire that boiled inside their veins.

"Oh, Selina," he groaned over and over as each nerve of his body burned like hot wire. And as they clung together in the midst of white explosions bursting in their bodies, their lips locked into bruising kisses all the way until every ounce of their blood was smoldering fire. He closed his eyes and felt the words swelling inside of him as they saw flashes of white heat explode behind their eyes. "I love you, Lina."

Not long after the last thrust, both of them lay on her back, chests warm and lungs heaving for breath, Selina rested her hand on his abdomen and Bruce pulled her close as their chests smacked and his hands run over her smooth skin as her back as they breathed in lungful of air.

They embraced completely into each other as he crushed her lips into a tender kiss and folded into the cape and they deepened into their love and became invisible to the world around them as the warm sanctuary of the cloak covered their naked bodies and the coldness of the snowfall outside did not bother them for hours.

Both Bruce and Selina felt the warmth enter their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: My first winter themed one shot of the season that came up with last night as the snow started to fall. It's some passionate romance between a man and woman who love each other. Enjoy and thank you. Consider this one shot #1 for the Christmas season. Next one will be Hot Chocolate.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: One Shots

**Authors Note- Christmas Mature One Shots**

* * *

**1. Hot Chocolate**

** 2. Frosted Pearls**

**3. Snowbound**

**4. Existence - It's a Wonderful Life themed with Bruce and Selina**

**5. I need one final idea for Christmas themed- romance, smut , lemons, fluffy. Anything.**

* * *

**BATMAN TAS/ Comic THEMED ONE SHOTS -**

**I'm really hoping on doing some short stories with the Bat and Cat that are sort of like the ones from the Batman animated cartoon and the Batman comics like Hush and the Heart of Hush. I will leave the choices up to you because I really want to step up in my game and really challenge my writing skills.  
**

**A) Cat and Claw- Bruce and Selina fight against Red Claw**

**B) Heart of Hush- Bruce battles Thomas Elliot in order to save a pregnant Selina**

**C) Cat Scratch Fever- Selina's cat becomes a test subject for a experimental toxin that will unleashed on the streets of Gotham. Only Batman can save the day.**

**D) Tyger, Tyger- Selina becomes a target of an obsessed doctor of feline DNA. **

**E) The Cult of the Cat- Selina gets herself involved with a ancient cult of cat worshipers.**

**Let me know through the reviews and if there are any comics to cartoon themes you want to see in a story with Christian Bale's Bruce Wayne and Anne Hathway's Selina Kyle. Thank you.  
**


End file.
